In The Middle of The Night
by blind-runaway
Summary: Aang struggles to get their new born daughter back to sleep when she wakes up in the middle of the night and ends up asking for Katara's assistance. Katara then takes over. (Oneshot)


**There's a picture that goes along with this story, but I can't find it. And yes, Kya is the oldest in this story.**

**P.S. The lullaby comes straight from Breaking Bad. I just recently rewatched episode 3.10 (Fly) which in the beginning, it's the fly on his glasses and Skyler's lullaby to Holly plays in the background. So, disclaimer to that, too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LoK**

* * *

Aang and Katara at age 20 and 22 had their first child four months ago; a beautiful baby girl named Kya after her grandmother. Ever since she was born, they've had their hands full. Every night, in the middle of the night, the young couple would be woken up by their daughter. They'd even began to get used to the waking up before one AM sleep schedule.

And there it was. That high pitched wailing cry that was almost like a siren, signalling to her parents that she was awake and needed to be taken care of. Sometimes she didn't need anything, she would just be up early. Those were the nights Aang and Katara hated the most because they were so hard to stay awake with their baby just sitting in their arms as they lay in bed. To stay awake, Aang and Katara would usually have to walk around the house and maybe hum a tune to get their daughter back to sleep. But, it hardly ever worked.

"It's your turn," Katara said, gently tapping Aang's upper arm. "I got her last time."

"I'm on it, babe," Aang said.

He gently airbended the covers off of himself, just enough so the covers wouldn't come off of Katara. He swung his feet over the bed and sat there for a minute. He stretched and twisted his back right to left, cracking it a few times. Then he sighed and looked down at his bare feet. He really didn't want to get up, but he had to.

"Aang, please," Katara groaned, "I'm tired of hearing her wail."

"I'm on it," Aang said with a sigh.

He pushed himself off from the bed, and stretched once more once he stood up. As usual, he was light on his feet, so Kya would never hear him coming down the hall. Kya usually stopped crying if she heard someone down the hall. But with Aang, she would stop crying once she saw his face, or heard him speak to her.

Aang puffed out a sigh when he entered his daughter's room. Her crying was softer when she heard someone coming for her, but she was still making sounds that almost sounded like she was whining and squeaking.

"Alright, daddy's here," Aang said. He leaned down and grabbed Kya out of her crib. "Let's just get this done and over with sweetie. Daddy's tired, and he doesn't want to be up much longer."

Kya squirmed around in her father's arms, still making those whining sounds. Katara always said she was a cranky little fuss ball when she's dealt with when she first wakes up. It was true. There was no other way to describe how in a more accurate way.

First, he did a smell test to figure out if she needed a diaper changed. Nothing. Just to be sure, he checked again. Her diaper was still fresh.

Aang carried her into the kitchen to grab her a bottle from the refrigerator. When he offered her the bottle she wailed and flinched from it, like it was some evil monster trying to consume her. But really, she was the one who would be consuming it.

"Come on, sweetheart," Aang said, "Work with me."

He carefully brought the bottle closer to her mouth, offering it again. Again, she wailed and flinched from it. But this time, she was squirming to avoid it.

"Okay, okay," Aang sighed. He emptied the bottle in the sink. It would be no good by the time she would needed to be fed. "I get it, you're not hungry."

He brought her back to his and Katara's bedroom. He carefully got into bed and sat with Kya in his arms.

"I've tried everything," Aang said. "Nothing."

"The usual," Katara groaned in sleep deprived voice.

He sat with his knees up, and held Kya slightly. She still was making her whining sounds, but they were faded and much more quiet than before.

"What are we gonna do with you?" Aang asked playfully. He gently leaned his forehead against her soft forehead.

He just wanted to shake her and scream: Why wont you just fall asleep already!? But of course, he didn't. He would never do such a thing to any living creature, and he was ashamed of himself that he even thought of doing so.

"Katara," He groaned. "How can I get her to sleep?"

"I just want to sleep," Her words were quiet and slurred. She was exhausted. He still understood her.

"Me too," He complained. Aang honestly wanted to curl up in a ball and cry because he was so tired. But he had to stay awake for his daughter.

"Just..." She started, "Just rock her to sleep."

"It never works," Aang said.

"Just do it!"

Aang obeyed.

After about five minutes, he got frustrated. She hadn't fallen asleep yet. Usually Aang would be a lot more patient about this, but he was so tired to the point where he was about to blow up with anger and frustration. He wanted to scream and cry and throw a fit like a small child that didn't get its way.

"Katara..." He complained.

Katara was ready to slap him. She sat up quickly and with an angry motion.

"For spirits' sake, just hand her to me!" Katara almost screamed at Aang.

Aang nearly pissed himself due to the fact that he was scared cause he hadn't seen Katara like this since he was a kid. He obeyed.

"I'm going to walk around and try to sing her to sleep," Katara said.

Katara carefully got out of bed with her daughter in her arms, and walked down the hall. She ended up in the living room, and began to sing. When she started, she just began to pace all over the house.

_"Hush little baby, don't you cry. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird.  
And if that mocking bird wont sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.  
And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.  
So , hush little baby don't you cry;  
Daddy loves you, and so do I."_

Katara almost cried tears of joy when she realized Kya had fallen into a deep slumber. She rushed into Kya's room, but carefully, so she wouldn't wake her up. She tucked her in, and then rushed out and closed the door behind her half way shut. She crossed the hall and ran into her and Aang's bedroom.

"She's finally asleep," Katara whispered, as she climbed into bed.

But when she turned to look at Aang, he was snoring.

* * *

**Thank you Breaking Bad, for that lullaby. **

**And thank you Bryke for the ATLA/LoK characters.**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
